1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to packaging space and material efficiency analysis. More specifically, embodiments relate to tools for comparing the relative efficiencies of packaging configurations for a cleaning product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many improved types of packaging are available to ship cleaning products more efficiently, for example, by allowing a more concentrated form of the product to be shipped to the consumer or by packaging the product in a more compact form having a smaller shipping volume for the same volume of product. Reducing the amount of packaging in turn reduces the amount of plastics consumed, which has environmental and cost benefits.